heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Staves
Staves are weapons suitable for clerics, mages, artisans, necromancers, regulators and weather mages. Many heroes have started their career with a staff with three weapon power, and a staff with five weapon power is available for 50 gold from Anwyl Smokebeard's Smithy, in the Marketplace. List of Staves *'Adamantine Staff' (WP:50, can be transformed into an Adamantite Ore at a smithy for 500 gold; staff) *'Book of a Thousand Creatures' (WP:12, on successful rolls, has a 1 in 6 3 chance to summon Lord Gilgenthaltoremnanansgerorth Edgar the Spider to help the user in combat, 'staff') *'Boon Rod' (WP:22, healing is guaranteed to restore health at least equal to WP at the cost of 1 ether; suitable to clerics; staff) *'Dual Staff' (WP:6, dual strike, staff) *'Electric Rod' (WP:9, triple damage against aquatic and flying enemies, no damage against rock and icy enemies; staff) *'Empyreal Staff' (WP:15, wind-elemental staff) *'Explosive Staff' (WP:12, deals damage equal to half of WP to all enemies on a successful hit, deals damage equal to half of WP, ignoring SP and row, to self on a Miss, staff) *'Fauxthril Rod' (WP:5, staff) *'Flute of the Magi' (WP: 3, deals asleep effect, staff) *'Focal Staff' (WP:5, can guarantee player rolls a Hit at the cost of 5 ether, staff) *'Healing Staff' (WP:5, restores health to target on successful hits, staff) Value: 50 gold *'Heavy Metal Rod' (WP:5, staff) *'Helvetia’s Scepter' (WP:17, has 1/2 chance of changing weather to “cold” (doubles ice, halves wood) when used to cast ice-elemental spells; ice-elemental staff) *'Malfunctioning Staff' (WP:12, has a 50% to do damage equal to half of weapon power to the user on a successful roll, staff) *'Manta Ray Tail' (WP:12, 50% chance to deal stunned effect, staff) *'Mockthril Rod' (WP:4, staff) *'Pheles Rod' (WP:20, grants permanent Aura, doubling the user's max health but causing all enemy attacks to hit the user, staff) *'Quarterstaff' (WP:4, +4 against humanoids, staff) *'Poisonous Rod' (WP:5, causes poisoned by 5-effect; staff) *'Pongcanis Staff' (WP:5, staff) *'Pulsar Scepter' (WP:10, healing effect, staff) *'Regina Marina' (WP:7, double spellpower to water-elemental spells; water-elemental staff.) *'Scepter of Divine Affinity' (WP: 5, has a 1/6 chance to deal the Cursed effect on successful spells, and a 1/6 chance to deal the Blessed effect on successful heals, staff) *'Scorching Staff' (WP:20, attacks and fire-elemental spells cause blinded; fire-elemental staff) *'Shadeaux Staff' (WP:4, staff) *'Spring Staff' (WP:12, healing someone else through this staff also heals the user by the same amount; water-elemental staff) *'Staff of Ennon' (WP:5, light elemental, restores 2 ether on successful hits, staff) *'Staff of the Cultist Battlemage' (WP:7, user has a 1/2 chance to Flee upon being KO'd, staff) *'Staff of the Frog Paladin' (WP:4, on successful rolls, user has a 1/6 chance to receive Amphibiannoc's Blessing, protecting them from damage on the following round, staff) *'Staff of the Necromancer' (WP:12, damages undead, +1 level to summoned undead, staff) *'Staff of the Serpent God' (WP:31, spells have 1/6 chance to cause petrify to the target; staff; suitable to archmages and prophets) *'Staff of the Snake' (WP:12, staff) *'Staff of the Supreme Necromancer' (WP:25; damages undead; +5 level to raised undead; suitable to necromancers; staff) *'Torch' (WP:5, fire-elemental, staff) *'Unicorn’s Horn' (WP:8, healing becomes nurturing, removing negative effects as well; light-elemental staff.) *'Walking Stick' (WP:1, the wielder is immune to stunned; staff) *'Windwane Rod' (WP:15, doubles the power of wind-elemental spells; staff) heroica-adamantinestaff.jpg|Adamantine Staff heroica-boonrod.jpg|Boon Rod heroica-electricrod.jpg|Electric Rod heroica-healingstaff.jpg|Healing Staff heroica-heavymetalrod.jpg|Heavy Metal Rod heroica-helvetiasscepter.jpg|Helvetia's Scepter heroica-phelesrod.jpg|Pheles Rod heroica-quarterstaff.jpg|Quarterstaff heroica-poisonousrod.jpg|Poisonous Rod heroica-pulsarsceptre.jpg|Pulsar Scepter heroica-reginamarina.jpg|Regina Marina heroica-scorchingstaff.jpg|Scorching Staff heroica-springstaff.jpg|Spring Staff heroica-staffofthenecromancer.jpg|Staff of the Necromancer heroica-staffoftheserpentgod.jpg|Staff of the Serpent God heroica-staffofthesupremenecromancer.jpg|Staff of the Supreme Necromancer heroica-torch.jpg|Torch heroica-unicornshorn.jpg|Unicorn's Horn heroica-windwaverod.jpg|Windwane Rod Category:Weapons